warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Zoren
| stance = | introduced = Update 6.0 | notes = }} The Dual Zoren is a pair of short, stylized axes wielded in each hand. It looks like a Scindo without one of the blades, shorter, and in both hands. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Since Update 8 you can gain the blueprint as a Login Reward. Characteristics Advantages: *One polarity. *High base critical chance and critical damage, making it a prime candidate for crit builds. *Its high attack speed makes building up combo-counters in Melee 2.0 very fast. *Very high damage on slide attacks - 180. **Its slide base damage is on par with the Dragon Nikana. *Can hit multiple targets. *Can be used as a mobility tool due to its spin attack, which is capable of launching the player a far distance. This effect is improved by installing a Fury mod. See How to Zoren Copter below. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Swirling Tiger stance. Disadvantages: *Low base melee damage. *Small jump attack AoE. *Very short range. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Skins 2013-04-07 00001.jpg|Dagger Axe can be bought for 75. GrineerForestDualZoren.png|The Forest Camo Skin DualZoren_DotUskin.png|Day-of-the-Undead Skin Tips *Can be used to almost fly across great distances using the airborne spin attack. This effect can be increased with Fury, Berserker and/or Quickening and greatly combined with Nightmare Mode's low gravity. **This effect is further increased with Volt's Speed or Valkyr's Warcry, as both abilities increase melee attack speed as well as movement speed. *Modding this weapon with Organ Shatter and True Steel will give you a 40% chance of dealing x5.7 damage. **Combining True Punishment with True Steel will give a 50% critical chance while channeling. *This weapon's damage can be equivalent to, or even surpass, other late-game melee weapons with the right mod setup. *The slide attack provides the highest damage per attack. A critical hit with this attack would usually end up dealing thousands of damage on each enemy with the right mods, even without channeling. *This weapon pairs well with the Berserker mod, as its high critical chance allows you to constantly proc the mod's increased attack speed, allowing for 1.92 attacks per second (with a maxed Fury mod and Berserker mod) **However considering the low base damage on normal attacks (which is the attack that Berserker benefits), it might be more viable to save mod space for other damage and critical mods, unless you are going for a combo-counter build. *Equipping this weapon as Valkyr maximizes the critical chance of her 4th ability Hysteria. *As with all Dual melee weapons, the Dual Zoren consumes Stamina per individual swing of their left and right weapons. Since dual weapons can swing twice in rapid succession, one can drain stamina at an alarming rate faster than even stamina-heavy weapons like the Fragor. Consider using the Quick Rest mod when wielding this weapon to quickly recover Stamina, or alternatively use the Second Wind mod to instantly regain Stamina on channeling kills. Using Melee Combos that hit multiple times per attack like Swirling Tiger's Winding Claws can also offset the heavy stamina cost. Notes *This weapon was introduced on January 30, 2013. *Dual Zoren was included in the now-defunct Stay Frosty Pack. Trivia *The Dual Zoren's spin attack launches players great distances, especially if players are airborne before they attack. Players have since nicknamed this technique the "Zoren-Copter". Media Zoren1.jpg Zoren2.jpg DaggerAxe1.jpg|Dagger Axe skin DaggerAxe2.jpg|Dagger Axe skin DualZoren3.png DualZorenSkin3.png Zoren Copter Tutorial - Warframe See also *Dagger Axe, a skin for the Dual Zoren. *Dual Ichor, a similar weapon with high crit damage. de:Dual-Zoren Category:Dual Swords Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Login Rewards